Weekday
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Finding gifts left on her door step every night for a week Olivia is shocked to find out who her 'secret lover' is. Birthday present for HKS! One shot. Enjoy!


**Weekdays, lead to weekends.**

Birthday present for HKS!  
Happy Birthday!

Quick One Shot!

When for a week Olivia finds rose's, chocolates, jewellery and other gifts on her door stop she believes it's Brian Cassidy, but when she find out he's been undercover and out on New York for months she tried to figure out who her secret lover is.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Monday.**

Walking home she dreaded tomorrow. She had gone to a bar to clear her head. Not much good it did. Olivia managed to get to her apartment building just in time as the heavens opened and rain began to fall.

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically as thunder rumbled for the 5th night in a row.

"Looks like I'm taking the car tomorrow." She muttered to herself walking into the elevator and pressing the button to take her to her own floor.

Finally arriving on floor 4 she cursed herself for drinking so much alcohol without eating... Olivia knew tomorrow she would pay the price. In full.

Walking down the corridor she believed her mind was playing tricks on her, until she actually picked up the roses that were out side of her door.

'_I hope one day you'll notice how much I care.  
I love you.  
X'  
_

Olivia smiled whist unlocking the door. She figured it would have been Brian. She smiled even more. He was so sweet.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

Walking back into her apartment building it was 25 past 2 in the morning. This bastard was awful... the thing's he did to those little kids... Olivia felt sick at the thought.

She didn't feel her legs would carry her to her apartment but tried anyway. She'd fought with Alex today, it had been brutal. She hated fighting with the girl who was one of her best friends. Woman. Well, if today's performance was anything to go by she seemed more like a teenage girl than a law grad.

Again she smiled seeing a box of chocolate wrapped in a blue ribbon by her door.

'_I'm sorry about what was said.  
I hope this makes you feel better.  
I love you so much, I just wish you knew.  
X'  
_

She began to think closing the door behind her.  
She and Brian hadn't fought recently. Well not in her mind anyway.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

Elliot dropped her off today... she'd walked to work.

Once again the rain poured and El had been kind enough to drive out of his way to drop her home.

"Have a good night Liv." El said with a smile.

"You to El." Olivia replied. She knew it would be her thought about her 'secret admirer' she was happy.

'_Maybe one day I will admit my feelings  
face to face, until then...  
I love you so much.  
X'  
_

Olivia looked at the note and frowned on the floor was a small box.

"What the hell?" Olivia muttered to herself, opening the box she almost screamed in the hall when she saw the necklace. The same one she pointed out to Alex when they went shopping last week.  
He was making a nice effort.

* * *

**Thursday.**

Olivia sat in the 1-6.

"Benson, a word?" The captain called from his office.

Elliot looked at her with a frown, which she replied with a shrug.

"What's up cap?" Liv asked closing the door behind her.

"You called and asked for Cassidy this morning, I wanted to make sure you didn't need time off."  
"What? No, I'm fine, just needed to get hold of him." Olivia said taking a seat.

"Liv, didn't you get the call?" Don asked getting up from his desk.

"What call, what's going on?" Olivia asked now sitting up straight.

"Olivia we got a call on Sunday..." Don began trying to read Liv's face. "We all got told but you had already left. Liv, Brian Cassidy was killed on Saturday night..." Don said sitting in the chair next to hers.

"What? But he's left me gifts and writes me notes..." Olivia began.

"He's gone Liv, we thought you knew..." Cragen said slowly pulling the detective into a hug when she broke down in tears.

* * *

**Friday.  
**

Olivia stayed home. Disconnected the phone. Black out's shut. Door locked.

She sat thinking about who, why and when? I mean some had to drop the gifts off, someone who knew where she lived, and someone who knew her personally. She tried to think back over all the cases they'd had recently. Olivia sat racking her brain of people who might be stalking her...

"Get a grip Olivia, it was probably a prank." She told herself, she would have said more to convince herself to stop panicking and get some rest but a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Coming!" Olivia shouted when the person knocked for a second time.

Opening the door she saw the one person she didn't want a pep talk off today.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked letting her in. Olivia moved to walking back into the living area but Alex's sentence shocked her.

"It was me, the notes, the flowers the necklace, all of it, it was me. I know you probably don't believe me, but I have recites check the CCTV on this floor, but it was me." Alex said all in one go; she either said it now or never said it at all.

"It was you, you love me?" Olivia said almost in a daze.

"I know it's sudden but after everything you went through with Cassidy I wanted to show you I could love you right." Alex began.

Olivia took her hand and slowly led her to the sofa.

"You saved my life..." Olivia said before their lips fully met, before Alex closed her eyes she caught a look of what Olivia meant.

* * *

They carried on with the kissing for a little while longer, both of them trying to catch up with their dreams.

Pulling away Alex looked Olivia in the eye and smiled before she laughed a little.

"What's so funny counsellor?" Olivia asked moved her hands further down until they reached the end of Alex's shirt.

"I feel like I'm in a dream..." Alex admitted quietly.

"It's defiantly not!" Olivia replied slipping her hand up Alex's shirt making her breath catch in her throat. Alex didn't reply she just decided to get her own back.

Alex began kissing Olivia's jaw line, slowly moving down her body making both woman a lot more egger.

"You know you could have told me before that you like me, would have saved us a lot of time." Olivia joked.

"What do you plan on doing to make up for it all?" Alex teased, it was a stupid question. Olivia just leant down and kissed her hard before she moved her hands and unbuttoned Alex's shirt. Once that was done Olivia smiled as she placed kisses on Alex's bare stomach moving up to her breasts.

"Can I have the honour?" Olivia asked slowly as Alex lifted her body up slightly. Olivia was quick to take off the A.D.A's shirt before unclipping her bra.

"Now, it's only fair." Alex said as it what here turn to tease. This time moving her hands down the brunette's body towards her P.J shorts, pulling them down slowly to show lace knickers.

"My, my detective, what do we have here?" Alex asked with a cheeky grin...

* * *

Olivia swore to god if she took this any further Alex would wake up whole apartment complex.

"Alex, you need to calm down." Olivia said with a small laugh.

Alex went red, really red.

"I just want to make up for all the time we missed." Alex said regaining her self confidence.

"I know, so do I, but I don't think my neighbours want to!" Olivia said sitting up a little making Alex move off of her.

Once Alex had moved Olivia laid on her side facing the blonde in her bed.

"I'll be right back okay." Liv said with a smile kissing the top of Alex's head.

This moving quick, very quick, but it didn't bother either of them. Alex tried to remember other events from the day, it was difficult with a certain detective hogging her memory, Alex so badly wanted this and only ever got the pleasure of doing it in her dreams. She was determined not to screw this all up, she had won the woman of her dreams and now the blonde A.D.A had more than she ever hoped for...

"So, I had some wine left over from last week and the chocolates you got me..." Olivia said walking in just in her underwear and bra.

"I guess you want me to tell you all about my little crush?" Alex asked expecting it anyway.

"No, I want you to tell me how you knew I would love you back... because you knew I would figure it out eventually." Olivia said with a smirk, she never knew it was Alex until she turned up at her apartment hour ago, but Liv had a feeling Alex knew she liked her too, the way they looked at each other, the way Liv got all hot and bothered around her... It was a little more that obvious.

"I saw the way you looked at me, and Elliot may have dropped a few hints..." Alex said with a smile.

"Thank god for Elliot." Olivia breathed before she moved to kiss the blonde again.

She wanted this, she needed this, and it was what she lived for. Olivia Benson lived for the love of Alex Cabot; it was as simple as that.

* * *

So, what we thinking?

Please review. Means a lot!  
HKS hope you like this!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
